


The Hardest-Kept Secret

by cafe80s



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, phinjeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: Phineas and Baljeet are best friends. Heck, they’re boyfriends. But this relationship needed to be kept under wraps from their closest peers.





	1. Chapter 1

Ferb didn’t know.

Neither did Isabella or Buford.

But Phineas and Baljeet sure did. Well, it was them, after all.

Baljeet was still a little bit oblivious, but the surprise was, that Phineas wasn’t at all. Since finishing middle school he had realised that he looked at boys a little differently than how Ferb, or maybe Buford would. No, not Buford. Maybe Jeremy. 

And Phineas also realised he was in love with his nerdy Indian friend.

He had asked Baljeet to just hang out with him every few days or so just to relax and hang out, and to help each other with homework. 

Phineas called these the “preliminary dates”. 

And he was honestly glad that Baljeet was a bit oblivious. It would have blown his plan, which he didn’t want. He wanted it to be _perfect._

About a month later of “hanging out”, the boys found themselves on the sofa, sitting pretty close to each other with Phineas’s arms wrapped around Baljeet, with both their legs up on the sofa.

_Perfect,_ thought Phineas. _Absolutely perfect._

”I really like us hanging out together, ‘Jeet.”

”Me too,” Baljeet agreed. “We should do it all of the time.” He smiled up at the redhead.

Phineas smiles back, and their faces slowly inched closer. They kissed each other’s lips softly and slowly, and quietly.

Baljeet suddenly pulled away, and Phineas felt like he had done something wrong.

”Oh, no, Phineas. You have not done anything wrong. I was just wondering when the rest of your family was coming home.”

”Well, Mom and Dad should be home in a couple of hours, and Ferb is out with Irving for some photography project so I don’t know when he’ll be back. But it’ll be ages, it’s fine.”

”That is good to hear. Did you want to… continue?”

”Yeah, that would be nice.”

______________

Phineas gasped as he heard Ferb’s car up the driveway. The boys quickly resumed a chilled position on the sofa, watching some sciencey show on the TV.

”Oh, hey bro,” said Phineas as the green haired boy walked through the front door. “How’d it go with Irving?”

”Same old. Fussy as ever.” He put his keys on the rack and snuck into the kitchen to find some food.

”Well, that’s Irving.”

Ferb grabbed a bag of chips and sat down on the sofa next to Phineas. “So, what have you guys been up to?”

“Oh, just working on some homework. We’re finished so we decided to watch this.”

Ferb watched for a moment. “Isn’t this a bit… tame for you, Baljeet?”

”Oh, you know I like to dumb it down a bit sometimes. It is nostalgic watching television hosts explain how centripetal acceleration works. It feels like such a long time ago that I learned it.”

Phineas could tell that Baljeet was nervous, but he knew he had good reason to. Neither of them wanted to tell the gang yet. And even though they knew that they would accept them, having a queer couple in the group was still a big thing.

Ferb sat for about ten seconds before standing up again. “Alright, you’ve bored me to tears. I’m going upstairs.” He brushed off the crumbs he had made from his chips and took the packet up to his bedroom with him.

Linda’s car pulled up the driveway at the same moment, and she and Lawrence came inside with groceries.

”I should probably go too,” sighed Baljeet, and he picked up his things. “Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow.”

”And maybe do some more of it?” Phineas asked with a smirk.

Baljeet placed his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Of course. I will text you. Goodnight.”

”See ya,” said Phineas as he left, and closed the door behind him. He smiled at the ground and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

From the kitchen, Linda and Lawrence exchanged glances.

_______________

Phineas rolled over in his bed for the 20th time and sighed heavily. 

“Alright, I’m getting annoyed,” said Ferb from across the room. “What is it?”

“Oh, it’s just someone I can’t keep my thoughts off.”

_Isabella?_ “Pshht, it’s about time.”

“Huh?”

Ferb rolled to face his brother. “It’s Isabella, isn’t it?”

Phineas stayed quiet for a bit too long.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Sure,” Phineas said quietly.

Ferb couldn’t contain himself. He had wanted this since they were 10. Six years later, and he was finally here.

“You _have_ to ask her on a date.”

Phineas breathed out again.

“Ok, I get it. You’re nervous. Well, we’ll just work on it for now and then when you’re rea-”

“It’s not Isabella.”

“It’s not?”

“No, it isn’t. Stop pressuring me. Besides… I’m already dating him.”

He got up off his bed and left the room, leaving Ferb genuinely gobsmacked.

__________________

Should he tell the gang? Did they already know? And who was it?

_God, I really hope it isn’t Irving. He can do so much better._

_Maybe Buford? Nah, he’s too… well, Buford._

_Oh! Maybe it’s Django. They’d actually be pretty good together._

He was halfway through his bowl of cereal when Phineas came down the stairs with bags under his eyes. Ferb shot his head round with a smirk on his face, but Phineas gave him a tired look.

“Dude, I’m not telling you,” he snapped. He dropped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster and stood by it while it cooked. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and his eyes creased by the smile that was made on his face. 

_Alright, so they’ve obviously been texting… but who would text overnight? Or really early in the morning?_

”I can see that damned look on your face, Fletcher.” Uh oh. When Phineas called Ferb by his last name he knew he was serious.

Ferb looked back at his fruity rainbow flakes and took another spoonful.

_______________

“Hey, uh, I’m gonna have to speak real quietly because Ferb is probably gonna try and listen to what I’m saying,” Phineas whispered into his phone.

He locked his bedroom door and made sure that he was alone. It was probably a mistake to tell Ferb that he was in some sort of relationship, but having Ferb try and guess who it was was almost worse than having to keep the whole thing a secret.

Phineas knew that Ferb could be annoying, but this was his peak. He would never actually be violent, but he was pretty close to punching his brother.

“Oh, that is okay, Phineas. I am sorry I could not come over to your house today, my mother said I had to stay and finish cleaning my room, so I thought I could talk to you at the same time.”

Phineas chuckled softly into the phone.

”So, what is happening with Ferb?”

The redhead sighed. “Well, last night he asked me what was up, because I was tossing in my bed because I was so just… happy about what happened yesterday, and so I told him it was because I couldn’t keep a certain person out of my thoughts. He immediately thought it was Isabella, and I played along for a tiny bit before he started pressuring me to ask her out, and then I snapped and said I’m already dating someone. And he hasn’t stopped asking me since.”

”Well, he is your brother, and you tell each other everything, do not you?”

”Yeah… I guess we could say something. But I want to make sure we’re actually serious before we tell Buford and Isabella, right?”

”Of course. Maybe later we could head down to the park and talk about it, and we could go back to your house and tell Ferb,” Baljeet suggested.

Phineas sighed with relief. “Sure. That sounds like a great plan. I’ll see you later today then?”

”Yes, Phineas. See you later.”

Both boys lingered on the phone for a few seconds before hanging up.

Phineas smiled, and put his phone down on his bed. He unlocked his bedroom door to find Ferb standing right behind it.

”Please don’t tell me you were listening that whole time,” Phineas groaned as his brother walked in.

”Well, little brother, I’m just looking out for you.”

”Well, stop, because you know it’s annoying me. You’ll know in a little while.”

”Alright, fine. But I do have one question.”

”Yes?”

“Is it Django?” 

Phineas stared at his brother with a bored expression. “I’m not answering.”

”It’s him, I knew it,” said Ferb gleefully. “I knew you’d crack.”

”No, you actually didn’t know. And I’m not going to ask again for you to stop, so please just give it a rest!”

_Note to self for later; google how to shut your brother up for good._

__________________

Baljeet and Phineas arrived at the park at the same time, due to both the boys’ dislike of being late. Phineas smiled when he realised this, and knew he had made a good choice with Baljeet.

”Hey, ‘Jeet. Nice of you to bring some food.”

Baljeet held up his picnic basket. “Well, I thought since we were at the park, it would be a cliché but cute thing to do.”

Phineas took Baljeet’s other hand in his. ”It was a nice gesture. Thanks.”

They smiled at each other, and found a shady spot under a pine tree.

”So, how has Ferb been?”

Phineas sighed. “I didn’t really want to talk about him…”

”Oh! Oh, I am sorry. We do not have to talk about Ferb if you do not want to.”

“Thanks. I just hope he didn’t follow me here and is spying on us. I know I said I was gunna tell him, but he’s just been so annoying about it.”

”Perhaps we could make it a planned accident?” Baljeet suggested. 

Phineas bit his lip in thought. “Yeah… that could work.”

_____________

”Hey, Mom,” Phineas sang into the kitchen as he and Baljeet walked inside. “Is Ferb home?”

Linda pulled her head out of the fridge, and saw her son and his “friend” were there together.

”He’s off doing that photography project with Irving. Apparently he needed to redo the entire thing.”

”Perfect,” said Phineas, and he grinned at Baljeet. 

“Would you kids like some snacks?”

”We already ate, but thanks.”

”Alright,” said Linda, and she stuck her heard back into the refrigerator.

Phineas took Baljeet’s hand and they went upstairs to his room. They sat on his bed and waited. 

________________

Phineas was hungrily making out with Baljeet as Ferb opened the bedroom door. Baljeet let out a squeal and rolled behind Phineas’s bed. 

The redhead had to be fake-surprised. ”Ferb, I… you’re home earlier than I expected! How… unexpected!”

Ferb dropped his tripod beside his bed and smirked at Phineas. He slowly walked over as Baljeet poked his head up.

”You know, I had my doubts and suspicions, but I never came to the conclusion that it was this guy! C’mon, Baljeet.”

“Why did you not think it was me?”

”Well, haven’t you got a major thing for Ginger?”

Baljeet sputtered. “Ginger? You really thought I had a thing for a girl?” He started to laugh. 

”Okay, well, maybe not,” said Ferb.

Phineas looked at his brother in an inquisitive way. “Why did you want to know so badly?”

”I just wanted to keep my little brother safe, that’s all.”

”What, just because I’m like four months younger than you?”

Ferb shrugged. “I guess it’s just because it’s been you and I for so long, I just didn’t want to feel left out. And when you didn’t tell me… it was weird. You know we tell each other everything.”

Phineas itched his ear. “Yeah, I guess keeping a secret from you felt a little odd, but hey. You know now!”

Ferb ruffled Phineas’s hair, and patted Baljeet on the shoulder. ”Take care of each other!” he said as he left the room.

Phineas and Baljeet sat down together on his bed. “Huh,” said Phineas. “That wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be.”

”He is your brother, Phineas. Why would it have been bad?”

Phineas smiled at the floor, and shrugged. “I dunno. I’m just glad I’m with someone I love a lot.”

The boys shared a tender kiss, and Baljeet lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

”I love you a lot too, Phineas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, dark mark on Phineas’s neck might just be a giveaway to their relationship.

“So… Ferb told us that you’ve got a… boyfriend?”

“Uh, yeah,” said the redhead in a concerned way. “What about it?”

The girl who had had a crush on him for years looked slightly heartbroken, but was still happy for him nonetheless.

“Oh, nothing,” she said. “I was just wondering if he was making it up or not.”

“Alright.”

Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford all walked down the school hallway together, to their outside spot for lunch.

Isabella looked up at Phineas, and then her eyebrows narrowed.

“What’s that on your neck?”

Phineas inhaled sharply, remembering what Baljeet had done the night before. 

“Oh, uh…”

“I know what it is. Guess you forgot about it, huh?”

Phineas laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. _It’s like Ferb_ wants _them to know. Why didn’t he tell me to cover it?_

“So, who is it?” asked Buford. 

“Yes,” said Baljeet, pretending. “Who is it?”

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck again. “I’ll let you guys know… later.” He looked over at Baljeet, and gave him a small smile.

Baljeet blushed slightly, but remained calm.

_________________

Ferb joined the gang about 10 minutes after they got to their lunch spot.

”Hey, bro,” said Phineas. “What happened to you?”

”Got caught up with my physics teacher. Asked me about a college thing, I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright.”

Ferb studied Phineas for a moment and saw the dark patch on his neck. He smirked as he remembered how loud they were being the night before. He’d had to go downstairs to escape the noise. Sure, he was happy for his brother and his friend, but they could have been a bit more courteous.

_Maybe I should have told Phineas to cover it up. Then again, it makes it harder to see, and I want Buford and Isabella to see._

”So, Phineas, are you gonna tell us about your ‘honey’?” Isabella asked, grinning with inquisitivity.

The redhead looked around at the group. “Uh… later.”

”Can we at least guess?”

Phineas sighed. “Go for it.”

Isabella narrowed her eyes, but her grin remained. “And what happens if I guess correctly?”

The boy who was normally never running out of words could not think of anything to say. He was completely speechless. He wished that Baljeet could cover for him, but that was the exact opposite of what he was trying to do.

He gave a desperate look to Ferb, and he simply looked back down at his book. Phineas could tell that Ferb was thinking _you’re on your own for this one, brother._

”Alright, seeing as you won’t give me an answer, I’m gonna start guessing. Is it Baljeet?”

Phineas stayed still for a long time. He stared at the ground, thought flickering in his brain.

_Bingo._

”Well… is it?”

The entire group stayed quiet. That was until Baljeet did something he never thought he’d do in front of his friends.

He pulled his boyfriend towards him by the shirt collar, and kissed him deeply, as Phineas immediately sunk into the kiss.

To the two boys kissing, the outside world was blocked out. Their kiss was just so… powerful. Yet, the three others in their group were whooping and clapping and cheering loudly. Other kids looked over to see the fuss, and also started clapping.

The boys separated from their kiss, and realised just how much of a funk everybody else was in. Phineas blushed a deep red, and Baljeet started to laugh.

Once the celebrations died down, Phineas looked around at his friends that were laughing.

”Huh? I don’t get it. What’s going on?”

”Ferb told us about you and Baljeet pretty much as soon as he found out,” said Isabella, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes and cheeks. “He said not to say anything because he knew you wanted to tell us in your own time, but he couldn’t resist. Anyway, we’re your best friends! You could have told us.”

Phineas took Baljeet’s hand in his. ”Yeah, I guess we could have, but it was just a matter of getting… serious, that’s all. We didn’t know if it was gonna work.”

”Well, looks like it’s workin’ to me!” said Buford, smirking at the two.

Phineas and Baljeet looked at each other, and Phineas squeezed his hand gently. “Yeah,” he said with a smile. “I guess it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas’s parents obviously know, but Baljeet is still worried about his.

They’d decided that the redhead’s house had been better to do things like making out than Baljeet’s, because he was still a bit anxious about telling his parents. He told himself they’d be okay with it, but there was a small voice telling him that they weren’t. He’d hoped they’d find out on accident, but he didn’t really know what kind of circumstance he’d have to get.

Phineas didn’t know that Linda and Lawrence knew, but he was okay with them finding out on accident. He was somehow so comfortable with his sexuality, and being a talkative teenager he always snuck it into conversation, whether it was through a joke or simply put “I’m gay”.

So of course, neither of the boys were surprised to ‘accidentally’ come out to Linda.

The boys were passionately kissing on Phineas’s bed, with their legs tangled and hands on each other’s hair, faces and other parts.

Phineas heard a quiet knock on the door, which he assumed was Ferb. But he wouldn’t have minded if it was anyone, really. 

The door creaked open slowly, and Linda poked her head through the gap. 

“Hi, boys. I just wanted to ask if you wanted Baljeet to stay for dinner?”

She didn’t seem to mind the fact her son was clearly making out with his boyfriend. 

The boys separated and turned sharply to face Linda. Phineas looked back at Baljeet. 

“Whaddya say, ‘Jeet, wanna stay for dinner?”

Baljeet looked at the redhead. “Oh, sure. That would be lovely, Mrs Flynn-Fletcher.”

Linda smiled. “Okay. See you downstairs in about 20 minutes, huh?”

“Sure, Mom.”

She shut the door behind her, and chuckled as she went downstairs.

Lawrence was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and he looked up when he noticed laughter coming from his wife.

“What’s happened, dear?”

“Well, it’s official. Phineas and Baljeet _are_ dating. I just walked in on them having quite the makeout session.”

“I told you it was a matter of time before they ‘accidentally’ said something,” said Lawrence with a smirk. 

________________

Ferb arrived home as dinner was being served. 

“Oh, you’re just in time, Ferb. Come and sit down, hun,” Linda said, gesturing over at the table.

“Already ate, but I’ll sit with you anyway.”

Linda gave him a smile, and continued to place the food onto serving plates. 

Phineas and Baljeet took seats next to each other, and Phineas gently held Baljeet’s hand under the table.

Feb sat opposite them, and could see that their hands were doing something together, as their arms were stretched out to each other.

Linda placed bowls of vegetables and plates of meat on the table, and told everybody to dig in. She always made too much food, but all of the family appreciated it by having seconds and even thirds.

The only sounds for the first few minutes of dinner were cutlery tapping against crockery as food was being served. After everybody had filled their plates, Linda broke the quiet by asking a question Phineas hated hearing.

”So boys, how long have you been… well, a thing?”

Phineas quietly sighed, and smiled up at Baljeet. “About two weeks.”

”Cute.”

There was a long silence before Linda spoke again.

”I am just curious about one thing though…”

Phineas looked over with a concerned look. “Yes, Mom?”

”You’ve never really told me; what exactly are your… preferences?”

Phineas looked at Baljeet in thought, and back at his food. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Linda.

”I… like… guys? I haven’t given labels a lot of thought, but I’m just not attracted to girls. So I guess you _could_ just say that I’m ‘gay’.”

Baljeet looked at him in awe. How could he just come out to his entire family so easily? How was it that they didn’t have a problem or didn’t react negatively to it? How?

Phineas noticed Baljeet’s expression and put a hand on his thigh in sympathy.

”What about you, Baljeet? Oh, uh, only if you don’t mind me asking,” said Linda.

”Oh… similar to Phineas, really. I thought I was attracted to girls but… it must have been internalised homophobia…” Baljeet trailed off, realising that 60% of the people sitting at the table were straight, and probably didn’t understand what he was talking about.

Another few moments of silence draped over them all like a curtain. Of course, Lawrence in his head had thought about telling the group about historical homosexuals, but kept his facts to himself and let Linda pursue a different topic.

”So Ferb, honey, has Irving finally finished with his photography project?”

_______________

After dinner, Phineas and Baljeet went up to his room while his parents and Ferb sat in the living room downstairs.

”I know that was awkward. Mom’s usually so cool with that stuff. Maybe just having you there made it seem a bit worse.”

Baljeet rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Oh, I am so sorry. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk about it at dinner.”

Phineas put his arm around the black-haired boy. “It wasn’t your fault. Mom was the one who started talking about it.”

Baljeet sighed. “Well, maybe now that we have told your parents, maybe we could tell mine?”

The redhead looked down at Baljeet. “Really? Are you ready to?”

Baljeet nodded. “Yes. I think so. I might need a couple of days yet, but I definitely want to tell them by the end of this week.”

”Gosh, you’re so brave. I’m proud of you, Baljeet,” said Phineas, kissing him on the forehead. Baljeet pulled him down into a proper kiss, and inevitably, they started to make out.

______________

Baljeet tapped Phineas’s number into his phone, and held it up to his ear. Phineas immediately answered.

”Hey babe, what’s up?”

Baljeet smiled.

”Oh, not much… babe.”

Phineas chuckled. ”You like that, huh?”

Baljeet smiled coyly. “Yeah…”

Phineas laughed lightly into the phone. “So what was it that you called for?”

”Oh, oh yes. Sorry, I almost forgot why I called. I was just wondering if you were able to help me with telling my parents about us.”

”Of course, ‘Jeet. I’m always gonna be able to help you. What did you have in mind?”

Ferb looked over at his brother who was laying back on his bed, smiling as he was talking to Baljeet. The amount of positive energy between the boys was incredible, and he didn’t realise how he hadn’t seen it before.

Phineas’s mannerisms when talking on the phone were so distinct; he’d smile and nod upwards, and he’d also fidget a lot with his fingers. He’d rub the top of his nose and push down on his fingernails with his thumb. Ferb never usually studied his brother like this, but while he was distracted with his boyfriend it was more noticeable. It was as if Phineas was dancing in the room while nobody was watching.

After a while of listening to Baljeet’s voice in the phone, Phineas replied with a “hey, that sounds like a great plan. I’ll come round to yours tomorrow at noon, then?”

A short pause, and then a “okay. See you tomorrow then, _babe.”_

Phineas smiled into his phone and hung up. He smirked, thinking about his plans for tomorrow.

”So… what’s happening?” Ferb asked.

”Oh, we’re gonna tell Baljeet’s parents about our relationship.”

”Bold move, after only a couple of weeks,” Ferb said quietly.

Phineas looked over at his brother and frowned. “You dated Gretchen for like 3 months without telling a single person.”

”We did want to keep it under wraps—”

”So did Baljeet and I! Do you know how bad it felt to have you pressuring me? And the fact you didn’t tell me that you’d told the rest of the gang? I was heartbroken, Ferb. I laughed it off because I knew that you’d intended for it to be funny, but I really hated it. You broke my trust. It was supposed to be me and Baljeet that told the gang, not you.”

Ferb wanted to say something meaningful, but the words just didn’t form in his brain. “Phineas, I…”

Phineas looked shell-shocked. He was about to cry, but he wouldn’t let the tears fall. He couldn’t cry over something as small as accidentally yelling at his brother.

But something inside him told him it was okay to cry about this. He let himself sob while Ferb came over and comforted him for a while.

”I’m so… sorry I… yelled… at you…” Phineas spoke through sobs.

Ferb rubbed his back gently. “No, I’m sorry that I broke your trust. I deserve to be yelled at. I had no idea I hurt you like that. You definitely kept it hidden.”

Phineas quietly sobbed for a few minutes and let his breathing return to normal as Linda came in.

Both boys looked up sharply as the door handle turned and their mother’s head poked through. She saw Phineas with his arms wrapped around his legs as he hunched over on his bed, with Ferb’s arm around him, and she wondered what had happened between her sons.

Instead, she did what she had intended to do when she walked into the bedroom.

”Dinners gonna be ready in about 5 minutes, alright boys?” She gave a sympathetic smile to Phineas to acknowledge his current emotions.

Ferb looked up at Linda and said “okay, Mum.” And it was odd. Normally it would have been Phineas. But there was just something inside that Ferb just _knew_ to do that.

Linda shut the door quietly behind her, and then walked back to the kitchen. She looked over at Lawrence.

”I don’t know what happened between the boys, but I think it was something pretty incredible.”

___________________

Phineas woke up to his alarm beeping, and his pet platypus snoring in his lap. Perry had been staying home a lot more in the past couple of years, instead of wandering off and then coming back after the day’s invention had disappeared. Nowadays, the invention would stay, and Perry would too.

He wondered if it was coincidence, or if Perry really had something to do with it. He scooped the teal creature into his arms and scratched his belly as Perry snuggled closer to his chest.

Phineas smiled at his platypus, and put him down on the floor. He started to hum a catchy tune while walking down the stairs with Perry, walking him to his breakfast bowl. He finished the song by singing the last line.

”And I just wanna tell you, Perry, everything’s better with you…”

He smiled down at Perry while getting a can of platypus food down from the cupboard. He opened it, and spooned it into Perry’s bowl.

“Here you go, old boy,” he said as the platypus tucked into his breakfast.

Phineas looked up at the sound of his parents coming into the kitchen.

”Oh, did you feed Perry?” asked Linda. “Thanks for that, Phineas. Saved me from having to do it.”

Phineas shrugged. “I was coming down here anyway. Getting an earlier start because of Baljeet today.”

”What’s the plan?” asked Lawrence.

”We’re gonna tell his parents.”

”You haven’t told them yet?”

”Well, ‘Jeet’s a bit anxious about telling them, so we’re gonna do it in a kind of elaborate way.”

”How so?” Linda enquired.

”I think you’ll probably hear about it.”

_____________________

Phineas walked down the street and smiled when Baljeet’s house came into view. He was so excited for what was coming. It was such a cool plan, too. He thought his boyfriend would never have thought of it, but he was proven wrong.

As he neared the Tjinder residence, he could see the large poles in the backyard. _He’s already set up half of it, I see._

Phineas knocked on the front door and was answered (very quickly) by a smiling Baljeet.

”Cramps in your cheeks again, ‘Jeet?”

Baljeet’s smile faltered. “Oh, not this time. But if I had been smiling for a little bit longer the cramps probably would have started.” He smiled again.

Phineas laughed, and put his hand around his boyfriend’s waist as they walked through the house into Baljeet’s backyard.

”I already have the poles up, but I needed help with the banner, because of how big it is.” Baljeet said as Phineas looked up at the 20 foot tall masts.

”How did you get them up yourself?”

”Oh, I had a little bit of help.”

Ginger walked out from behind one of the posts, waving.

Phineas waved back. “Oh, hey Ginger. How are you?”

”I’m great thanks, Phineas. I wasn’t that surprised to hear that Baljeet needed help with a physical task.”

Phineas smiled. “Well, you’ve definitely helped us both. Thanks so much.”

”Glad I could help. Need anything else done while I’m still here?”

Both boys looked up at the top of the poles. “We’re gonna need some help with the banner,” said Phineas.

”No problem. I got my ‘high climber’ patch back when I was a Fireside Girl,” Ginger stated.

“Cool,” said Phineas, and they continued setting up the surprise.

_____________________

They had just finished when Baljeet heard his parents’ car up the driveway.

”Oh my goodness! They are here!”

”Just in time,” Phineas said with a smirk.

Baljeet looked at his boyfriend with a worried expression before opening the back door into his house.

”Hey, don’t worry. You two will be fine,” said Ginger. “I’m gonna head home, but text me how it went, yeah?”

”Of course, Ginger. See you later!” Baljeet said as she left through the side of the house.

Phineas followed Baljeet through the house, meeting his boyfriend’s parents in the kitchen.

”Oh, hello Phineas. How are you?”

Phineas smiled. “I’m great thanks, Mrs Tjinder.”

”Uh, Mother, and Father, there is something that we would like to show you,” Baljeet said, his voice shaking slightly.

Phineas was so proud of his boyfriend, even just for getting this far. He knew that it was a hard thing to do.

”Ok, Baljeet. What is it?” said Baljeet’s dad.

Baljeet took a deep breath, and said “if you follow me outside, I can tell you.”

The four of them walked outside to the backyard, and Phineas hit the release switch for the rolled up banner.

It rolled down, revealing a giant pride flag, and releasing rainbow confetti and glitter. Written on the flag was _we are gay and are dating._

Baljeet’s mother smiled widely, and hugged her son rather tightly. Baljeet’s father did the same, and shook Phineas’s hand, with tears in his eyes.

Most of it was silent, but the amount of positive energy coming from the family was incredible. Phineas couldn’t help but let a few tears out. 

Baljeet’s father handed his wife a 20 dollar note, and both boys looked at each other in confusion.

Baljeet’s mother laughed. “We had a bet. It was for both when you came out and when you told us you were dating this young man. I won, as you can see.”

” _Mother,_ ” said Baljeet.

”What? Us adults have to have a little bit of fun, right?”

Phineas and Baljeet smiled at each other, and the redhead kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

_______________________

”So, confetti and a big banner, hm?” said Ferb, as he walked into his and Phineas’s bedroom.

Phineas looked up from his phone and smiled. “Yeah. Turns out his parents had a bet. His mom won.”

”And I guess you won’t be needing to tell that many other people after today.”

Phineas gave him a confused look. “Huh?”

”You could see the giant flag a mile away. People know now.”

The redhead smiled and gave a sigh of happiness. “That’s okay. I couldn’t care less. He’s my boyfriend and I love him a lot. I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend than Baljeet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh, a sweet ending, right? 
> 
> Okay, I’ve gotta say this. The little Japanese promo for the crossover came out like 2 days ago and I’m still freaking out about it and reading/watching heaps of analysis’s and theories. I’m so excited for it!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
